Red Sky at Night
by in between nights
Summary: They weren't ever going to be fine. They would fight, they would kiss, they would have their ups and downs - but fine is one thing they would never, ever be. Hogwarts wasn't the sort of place for 'fine' anyway.
1. Bigmouth Strikes Again

Chapter One - _Bigmouth Strikes Again_, or _An Introduction_

* * *

><p>There was a shout, and then silence.<p>

She sighed, stretched and sat up, in the disappointing routine that could only mean the first day of school. Sixth year. Six years too many, if you asked her, but then again, nobody would think of doing that.

Her bag - which had been packed sloppily the night before - sat askew by her bedroom door. It looked rather uninviting, as she found most things did. Particularly at six'o'clock on a Monday morning in September.

There were two thoughts that crossed her mind as she ripped the covers off her body: first, the prospect of seeing him again, second, that _holy shit_, her breath fucking stank. Like hell.

Ripping the covers off her body, casting one final thought to hazel eyes and messy black hair, (Potter, it was always, always Potter) Marlene McKinnon decided once more that she really, _really_ hated school.

* * *

><p>They woke up in a synchronisation that could be described as positively devilish, lazy grins adorning their faces.<p>

"Ready for school, Potter?" Sirius called from his position across the room, sleeping bag thankfully (or not, depending on who you were to ask) covering his naked form. "D'you think Evans will have missed you?"

"If hell froze over," James mimicked the girl's voice as he spoke, face taking on a twisted smile, "but who knows, Padfoot?"

"Certainly not us." The looks they exchanged and the subsequent laughter confirmed that they did, in fact know. It was obvious to everyone and anyone who was 'with it,' that Lily Evans would not be pleased to see the two of them, particularly after the events of the summer past. "Remus or Peter contacted you yet?"

James shook his head, picking up his glasses from the floor, nearly toppling out of bed from the movement. "Not so far. We'll see them at the station, I guess."

"What about McKinnon?" If he had slipped or stuttered somewhere in there, his friend had luckily managed not to notice it. "You heard from her?"

James averted his eyes as Sirius stood up and shrugged on his underwear. They were close - but not _that_ close. "Owled me last night."

"Why the fuck would she owl _you_?"

"You bloody _asked_, didn't you?" A frown took over his features, momentarily disrupting that laid-back look he had going for him. Charming, at least according to a few girls at Hogwarts. "And why _wouldn't_ she?"

"Well," Sirius paused, "it's not like you're best mates, are you? McKinnon and Potter, the unstoppable duo? You two barely even talk."

James ruffled his hair (of which he did often) and beamed at him. "Why, are you jealous?"

"What?" A small silence, neither daring to speak.

"You know I love you best, Padfoot," he flung out his arms dramatically, "my one, my only. Light of my life."

"Tosser," Sirius said affectionately and that was that.

* * *

><p>She pulled on her favourite bra - black, lacy, made for special occasions - (and by Merlin, wasn't first day back one of <em>them<em>?) sprayed some deodorant and smiled at the mirror.

It was a pretty smile, or so Dorcas had been told, by none other than Lily Evans herself. That was an achievement to be wondered at, considering how they weren't exactly on _better_ terms.

Lupin had written the other night. Not overly eager - just casual things, about his summer, enquiring after hers. She hadn't the heart to tell him she wasn't the slightest interested. To her knowledge, most other girls were. Perhaps he should've have chased one of them.

It was dreadfully obvious, to most that knew them, that he was completely besotted with her. Her excuse was, if he ever asked (which he had not) that she was currently looking to focus on her studies.

Being a Ravenclaw made a perfect cover sometimes. Probably the only good thing about the house, really.

She took out a leather jacket and dress from her cupboard (it was the first day back, after all) and held it against herself. Of course, she would have to change on the train, but truthfully, she liked dressing up. So she would.

Not for Remus - or for any blue-eyed certain someone else - for herself. That was all there was to it.

* * *

><p>"Alice," Lily hissed, shaking the girl's shoulders, "Alice, Hogwarts. We'll be late."<p>

"Oh," she replied, then turned over in her sleep once more. "Great."

This year, Lily was planning to lose It. Her boyfriend - Amos Diggory, seventh year, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, not that it was a big deal or anything - certainly seemed eager enough. Though he hadn't pressured her - no, he was the perfect gentleman - she was sure that he wanted to.

And now, she wanted to. Kind of. Maybe. Soon enough.

Lily's motto in life wasn't really a motto. It was more of a word - _perfect_. A word that had been used to describe her many times - she didn't count, that would be shallow - and secretly, she wanted to agree. But she couldn't. That would be arrogant.

There was a reason Lily hated Meadowes - there were several reasons, in fact - and the main was that Dorcas thought she was a bitch. Exactly why was unknown. Though she suspected it might have had to do with the unpleasantness the year before.

She was only following her Prefect duties, after all. It wasn't her fault Dorcas almost got expelled because of it. The 'no smoking' rule had to be upheld and honestly, she had no idea of the girl's previous detention record.

Even now, the cigarette burn had not yet faded.

But sixth year was a brand new start. Less prudish, less sensible. Far more fun. More firewhisky. And no - absolutely none, under any circumstances - thoughts about Severus Snape.

Especially not of taking him back as a friend. No, those day were long gone.

He could be...Potter, or someone, for all she cared.

* * *

><p>Alice sat, perched on the end of her seat in the car, (muggles and their funny little contraptions, she had noted distantly to herself) feeling distinctly un-Hufflepuff.<p>

She wasn't one, of course, but that was besides the point and anyway, the sorting hat had strongly considered placing her there in the first place.

Through the whole car journey - which had been painfully long - she had barely looked at her best friend, preferring to sit in silence and just stare out the window. The girl in question was currently chattering away to her mother.

About something irrelevant, Alice presumed.

See, there it was again. That thought. That guilt. That memory - of that night. Lily would be shocked, if she knew. Even over the summer, they hadn't seen much of each other, the sleepover the night before being a reluctant tribute to ritual and nothing more.

She had pretended to fall asleep early. Hadn't even touched her popcorn.

Mr. Fawley had been just fifty-two when he passed that July, leaving his wife and daughter devastated beyond belief. She had cried - she had thought she would never stop crying. All that pain and loss, it had overwhelmed her.

Those few months, they were a blur. But she remembered it. She remembered that.

Lily was under the impression that her friend's distance (because she _had_ been distant and yes, it _was_ noticeable) was because of her father.

Lily was wrong.

* * *

><p>They stood, all four of them - in an attempt to look cool that probably did not come across as such - against the platform wall. So far, the Hogwarts students who had passed had been mostly younger years (who they had ignored) Slytherins (who they had jeered at) or older students, who they had greeted sombrely and with much respect.<p>

"So, Prongs, you seen Evans yet?" Peter leant back a little further, nearly toppling over in the process. "Wonder if this'll be the year - "

Remus snorted. "He has about as much chance with Lily as Slughorn does."

"Yes, Moony, because you are the epitome of a _chick magnet_." James swatted his arm lightly. "Bloody perfection, you are."

"I'd like to think so."

Of course, Remus Lupin's opinion of himself was far less great than he made it out to be. Next to Peter, he was the most humble of the four, though he had no apparent reason (other than his monthly transformations) to be.

Most people liked Remus. Most people had reason to. He was considered to be a nice, amicable bloke, in some aspects more popular than James and Sirius.

There was an exception to every rule and his was Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>He hadn't seen Lily at all that summer.<p>

There was a fish and chip shop nearby her house, a place that provided the perfect excuse to wander by that general direction and perhaps sneak a glance in her window while he was doing so.

But there had been nothing - no visible sign of life, a glimpse of Petunia once, but that was all. Of course, Snape had gotten out of _there_ sharpish, he had no doubt of what the older Evans girl thought of him.

He hadn't had chance to apologise yet, but that was what he was going to do. As soon as he saw her.

Maybe a little afterward.

They were there, of course, Potter's little _gang_, as they always were, waiting for the train, being generally obnoxious, their usual state of being. There was a hearty laugh from Black and Moony while he walked by, but he ignored it. Ignored them - even the beast himself, with his smug little smirk that claimed victory.

Yes, Severus was part of bigger things now.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell, Black, did getting a haircut just not occur to you or what?" Their compartment was suddenly invaded by a feminine presence - not that any of them minded much - as a very small, very blonde vaguely-goth looking girl entered.<p>

He tossed it - it being his hair, which had grown to his shoulders over the summer - back and smiled at her. "You know you love it, McKinnon."

"You look like a dog."

They all laughed at this, which was strange, because Marlene wasn't aware she had said something funny.

"Come sit." James pointed at the seat next to him, which she eagerly accepted.

They all liked Marlene. The choice of Gryffindor girls for friends was limited in such a way that she was the only one they could all possibly get along with.

Evans had created a vendetta against them since day one, which left Alice (who they liked, but could not separate from her friend long enough to stand) out of the mix. Jenkins and Pratt, they were nice enough, but their talk was all...girly, so - by process of elimination - Marlene was the chosen one.

Before they had befriended her, she had kept herself to herself. Still did, at times. But they liked her, so they hung out with her. That was the natural order of things.

"How was your summer?" It was Peter who spoke, from his draped-out position at the end of the compartment.

"Shit."

They nodded at this. That seemed to be the general consensus for everyone - that the summer of 1976 had been a terrible one.

"Seen Evans yet?" She shot James a quick glance of annoyance at this, which he didn't quite seem to catch, before sighing and replying to the question.

"Draped around Diggory," she gave an eye-roll, the kind that said 'I despise love and every demonstration of it,' "possibly trying to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I'm not particularly sure."

"Wanker."

This was another universally shared opinion.

To the shock of everyone, (except Remus, he had fallen asleep roughly ten minutes beforehand) Lily Evans herself entered at this, fortunately not accompanied by said boyfriend.

"Hi, Alice," James' voice took on a slightly lower pitch, "Evans."

They took their seats, which were (possibly accidentally, maybe on purpose) distinctly far away from Potter and smiled.

"How are you both? I'll get snacks, shall I?" Marlene stood up abruptly, leaving no breath between the two questions. "What d'you want, Black?"

"I'll come," he offered, giving his best mate a pointed look. "I have complicated tastes."

Peter shifted slightly. "I'll take a chocolate frog. Remus'll probably want a jelly slug when he wakes up."

"So," James tugged at his collar, which had suddenly become a tad sweatier, "how _are_ you both?"

* * *

><p>"You really don't like her, do you?" Sirius picked up a pack of Bertie Bott's from the trolly, examining the label.<p>

"Lily?" Marlene faked an innocent look - one which wouldn't have fooled trolls - and fished around in her pockets for money, "love her. Perfect being. Can see why your mate fancies her."

Her last sentence had sounded, much to her pleasure, not bitter at all. Which really proved how good of a person she was, all _accepting_ and everything.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just don't, I guess."

They headed back the way they came, Sirius noticeably wincing as he opened the door to an all-around silent crowd. Which was odd, considering who they were dealing with. Potter wasn't exactly one to shut up, especially when Evans was around.

"You put your foot in it again, Prongs?" He raised an eyebrow, with the sort of disapproving face a parent might wear while scolding a child.

Actually, he was likely in no position to lecture on maturity, after spending the summer alternating between drunk and naked. Nor did he plan on doing so. Honestly? He enjoyed watching the two of them fight. It was like a train wreck. You couldn't rip your eyes from it.

"What did you say?"

The response to Marlene's question was a slammed door from Lily - not surprising at all, they had all predicted that would happen - and a grimace from James.

"Prongs," said Remus, who had clearly woken up in the last few minutes, "decided that now would be a great time to mention the Severus incident from last term. Obviously, Lily didn't agree."

"Oh." There was really nothing else to add. "You not following, Alice?"

"It's fine," she gave a dismissive hand wave, though she still looked somewhat dazed. Then again, that seemed to be her permanent state nowadays; not that any of them liked to comment on the fact. "I'll chase after her later."

Remus picked up his newspaper and began to read, tutting at the headlines. "Still think this'll be the year, Peter?"

* * *

><p>"You know, you're really not supposed to smoke."<p>

"So I've been told." Dorcas hadn't been, actually, she had just pulled out the packet. Sure, there was intent, but there was no crime. If one could consider a quick cigarette a crime, which one did not. "Mostly by Evans."

The girl squinted. Clearly, she did not know who this was. Which was a bloody tragedy, wasn't it? Because Evans was fucking princess of Hogwarts, with her shiny Prefect badge and perfect boyfriend and the like.

"Never seen you before."

"Well, same here." She stood her ground, edging further into the compartment. Dorcas shook her head softly at her lack of privacy but allowed the girl to draw closer.

"Everyone knows who I am." It was true. Everyone did. After the nearly-expelled debacle the year previous, she was practically legendary in the halls of Hogwarts. "I'm Dorcas Meadowes." She wore her name with a sense of pride, like it meant something important, which - to most - it did.

Her companion held out her hand to shake. She ignored it. "I'm Mary MacDonald."

"Year?"

"Fifth." Her voice was the sort that Dorcas would expect: soft, shy and mouse-like, as though she were speaking to someone terribly above her station. "Gryffindor."

Everyone was just _full_ of surprises today.

* * *

><p>Lily had returned, of course. Mostly for Alice, though she claimed it was out of the goodwill and forgiveness of her heart. Truthfully, she didn't have many other friends and since she hadn't been able to find Jenkins or Pratt anywhere, she had been left with no other choice but to return.<p>

And so she sat.

The chatter resumed.

"Sorry." It was more of a mumble than a proper apology, but she supposed she would take it. Mainly because she really didn't have the energy or time to draw out one long argument with Potter.

"It's fine," she gave a glance out the window, "look, we're almost at Hogwarts anyway."

It wasn't fine. Things had never been '_fine_' between them, not since she stepped on the train in first year with Snape. They wouldn't ever be 'fine,' and that was good.

Hogwarts wasn't the sort of place for _fine_, anyway.

* * *

><p>I don't own Harry Potter, or the chapter title - 'Bigmouth Strikes Again' - which is a song by the Smiths.<p>

So? Tell me what you think. It's only the first chapter, so things will pick up soon enough. Opinions on characters? Favourite/least favourite?


	2. Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now

Chapter Two: _Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now_, or _First Day Blues_

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking of getting it cut," Alice fingered her hair, letting out a sigh as she caught a thick, mousy tangle in her palm, "I've always wanted short hair."<p>

"Oh, yeah?" Lily clapped disinterestedly as Prescott, Veronica, was sorted into Hufflepuff, briefly studying her own hair before looking back up at her friend. "I think it'd look good on you."

The black witch next to them let out a huff. "Anything would look good on Alice. She has that sort of face. Wish I was like that."

It wasn't as if Grace Jenkins had much to complain about. Many had attempted to describe the way she looked, with the words 'doll' and 'angel' perhaps coming closest, but still a fair way off.

She had those long, slender legs most girls only ever dreamed of, brown eyes masked by thick black eyelashes that didn't even require mascara and full, kissable lips most boys (and girls) wished to claim for themselves.

If Lily Evans was pretty, then Grace Jenkins was beautiful.

It was no secret she had acquired a boyfriend over the summer, in fact, she had made a point of reminding them every few minutes. He was nineteen, she told them, in auror-training and absolutely bloody gorgeous.

Lucy Pratt was not quite so lucky.

Unlike Grace, she had made attempt to conceal her affections - for the last six years, actually - to no great effect. It was - by some terrible secret-keeping on Grace's part - well-known that they lay with none other than Sirius Black. He was perhaps the only one oblivious to this fact.

It wasn't that Lucy was ugly. No, she was reasonable in appearance, her eyes probably her best feature, her hair (which seemed to most, untameable) her worst. In all honesty, the most she was hoping for was a quick shag, but he seemed incapable of even acknowledging that.

"Don't even, Grace," she said tiredly, "besides, that boyfriend of yours seems to think you're wonderful."

They all giggled at that.

"Hey, Lucy," Alice gave a wane smile, "we'll be single together, yeah?"

"Suppose so."

* * *

><p>"I'd fuck Meadowes," Sirius finally decided, after his lengthy inspection of the Ravenclaw girls, "what about you, Wormtail?"<p>

Remus had clearly decided it was about time to become deeply enamoured with his spoon, which certainly held nothing special to it.

Piling another potato onto his plate, Peter scratched his chin and spoke. "She's kind of a bitch."

"Moony doesn't seem to think so," James' voice was distant, his eyes were on the other end of the table, completely ignoring where they were (or weren't) supposed to be looking, "I'd take Carpenter, I guess."

"Because she's ginger?"

"Because she's fit," he amended firmly, though his vision was still fixed on the same place, "and not a bloody lunatic. Like some people."

Sirius poured some more pumpkin juice into his cup, eyebrow raised. "Are we talking about Evans or Meadowes?"

"Meadowes," James paused, "actually, both."

"Dorcas isn't insane." Remus spoke for the first time in the conversation, rolling his eyes at his friends. "She's just - "

"The love of your life?" Peter vanished his plate, waiting for dessert to arrive. "Anyway, I'm thinking, this year, we pull something big on the Slytherins. Particularly - " he cast a glare in the direction of Snape, "Snivellus."

"I'm in." Sirius' commitment was no surprise to anyone. "Prongs?"

He gave a reluctant look, a sort of half-frown, half-smile, "You know - " they all groaned, "maybe she's right. About the whole bullying thing."

"Yeah, but it doesn't count if they're a complete fucking wanker."

"I'll give you that."

* * *

><p>The day - for Marlene McKinnon, at least - had started terribly.<p>

First day of lessons nearly always did.

She had woken at six, nearly an hour and a half before she was due at Herbology and had found that she couldn't get back to sleep again, no matter how much she had tossed and turned and wriggled in her bed.

So she had showered - except the shower had to be bloody freezing, didn't it? The numbing of her toes had persuaded her to leave it minutes earlier than she would have and - much to her displeasure - she had found traces of shampoo left in it once she departed.

Washing hair over the sink, she found, was a dreadfully unpleasant experience. One which she wouldn't quite like to repeat ever again.

Getting dressed, to some girls, was an art form.

To Marlene, it was exactly the opposite.

By the time she had poked her way through into her jumper and pulled on her robe, the other girls had already risen, showered (Lily had managed a heating charm, apparently) and started to make their way down to breakfast.

Struggling down to the greenhouse, after her usual dull routine of toast, egg, pumpkin juice, she began to wonder why she'd taken the dumb fucking subject in the first place. Who would ever actually use Herbology in their life? She wasn't going to be a bloody healer, was she?

Pots and plants, soil and herbs, that was all there fucking was to it.

Bursting through the door, ten minutes late, she remembered at last. Her method of reasoning behind choosing what had to be the crappiest, most useless lesson in all the world.

"Saved you a seat," James Potter mouthed, gesturing to the space next to him.

All in all, she thought, it had not been a bad day so far.

* * *

><p>There were four words Lily Evans did not usually dread, but there they were, right in front of her and it felt awful.<p>

Get Into Pairs Please.

Muggle studies, as she had found, was not a popular subject choice for NEWTS. There were roughly fourteen of them to a class. Those fourteen did not include Alice, Grace, Lucy or fuck - even Amos.

"Evans," his smirk knew she'd have to accept his request, though she'd probably hex his balls off after doing so, "would you like to work with me?"

It did, however, just happen to contain Sirius Black.

Lily turned a deep shade of magenta - the sort that would make an artist proud - and found she could only nod in response to this question, reluctantly taking the seat next to him.

She snatched the sheet up from his desk (a little rougher than she meant to) and began to read quietly to herself. Clearly, he took well to being ignored, not a single sound out of his mouth for the whole process.

"Okay," she said, once she was done.

"Okay?" He stretched in his seat before producing a scrap of parchment from his pockets. "What are we going to do then?"

Her nose twitched ever so slightly. "I was thinking we'd pick entertainment. That'd be fun - "

"Not really," he interjected, "but go on."

The twitch was bigger now. "And we could do a presentation on television and music and things like that - " she paused, "is that an enchanted quill?"

He grinned, tongue rolling back to the edge of his teeth in a way that would drive most girls (who were not currently attached to Amos Diggory) absolutely mad and watched the pen move of it's own accord. "Scrivenshaft's finest."

She frowned. "Don't those cost a fortune?"

"Not if you have the galleons to spend."

Lily's mouth quirked ever so slightly at this proclamation of wealth. "I thought you had been kicked out?"

"Doesn't mean I don't still have some of the Black family perks," he flicked his wand lazily and the quill stopped mid-air, "I visited our Gringrotts vault before they could warn the goblins otherwise."

"Clever," she commented dryly, though in all honesty she felt a little sorry for him, "so are you staying with Potter now?"

He turned in his seat to properly face her at last, a wicked smirk taking over his features. "Why so interested in my mate's lodging arrangements, Evans?"

"I'm not - " an indignant blush spread to her cheeks, "I have a boyfriend."

"I can't imagine Diggory as being a particularly fun companion," he remarked as his quill began to move once more, "I hope you're using him for his body. But then - " he stopped to think over this declaration, "I can't see why you would."

"I'll have you know - " she started, but was interrupted by the sound of the Professor telling them to pack up their things.

He winked and was off.

* * *

><p>"Sirius Black," she slung her bag into a random seat near the back of the classroom, glaring at said classmate while she did so, "is a fucking wanker."<p>

Alice snorted, dumping her own things onto the desk. "Tell me something that I don't know." She bit her lip as she shot him a quick glance. "He's hot though."

"Alice!" Lily swatted her on the arm lightly. "Not really helping my point."

She let out a breathy giggle. "Come on. Just look at his arms." Her friend gave a reluctant nod and a sigh. "He's hot," she repeated, smirking slightly. "Hotter than Potter, even - "

"Not that it's very hard."

Alice rolled her eyes at this, which she was accustomed to. There was a small pause. A pause that allowed her time to think. Thinking bad. Talking good.

Her face fell briefly, eyes watering for as long as she let them. "Lily, I need to - "

"He kept making those suggestive remarks as well," Lily continued, as the rest of the class filed in. "Like I actually fancied his best mate."

"But Evans, I thought you did?" Speak of the devil (probably literally, as well) and he appears - James fucking Potter, deliberately taking the seats next to them. "I'm shocked and offended."

Peter took his place as well, grinning. "Don't deny it, Lily. We've all seen the tension between you two."

"The tension is more wanting to rip his throat out," she observed, picking at her nails and refusing to look either of them in the eyes, "and less of the whole fucking thing. Plus, I have a boyfriend."

They groaned. Amos Diggory often inspired that reaction in people.

She pulled out her cauldron, prepared to follow the instructions left on the board by Slughorn, ignoring the muttering coming from the male side of the table until it grew louder in volume. "Amos isn't that bad, honestly," she paused. "Actually, he isn't bad at all."

"We're not talking about Diggory," James said darkly.

Her stomach did a sick twist as she saw what he meant. The sight was nausea-inducing and she wasn't entirely sure why. It was just Severus. The ex-best-friend. She wasn't supposed to give a fuck about him, so why did seeing him with Mulciber make her feel the way she did?

Like punching a wall. Like actually ripping Potter's throat out. Like - like, she had wasted the last seven years of her life on somebody who didn't care at all.

Not even a little.

"Oh." It was all she could manage.

"Prick," the words had - according to the nervous glance that immediately followed - not been meant to come out. "I'm - "

She shook her head, a few strands of hair flying loose from her ponytail, which she instantly re-tied (though her hands were shaking) and gave a small, sad smile. "Don't. I'm sick of apologies."

She'd had enough for a year at least, maybe more.

* * *

><p>"Nice wandwork."<p>

The comment was not unexpected. Marlene had been expecting something like it all lesson. She gritted her teeth and continued to concentrate. "Fuck off."

Sirius laughed at this, which (from years of experience) he knew was not (well maybe a tiny bit) intended in the slightest. "I was being serious."

"You always are."

The pun was overused, terrible and a daily staple of his life, but whenever she said it, it always made him smile. "You're almost there."

"You finished five minutes ago," she pointed out, wand still pointed at the feather quill across the desk, which had flopped her way a few times before giving up entirely. "It's not exactly an accomplishment."

He smirked. "McKinnon, we all know I'm better - "

"Don't!" It was very nearly a shriek. "Just because you got an O in the Charms OWL and I got a fucking E, does not mean you are better than me! I had a fucking cold on the day of the exam and the examiner was a right bloody bitch anyway, so - "

"Miss McKinnon." She winced at the sound of Flitwick's voice, which was not very hard to miss. "Ten points for language."

The Gryffindor portion of the class glared at her, except Sirius, whose shoulders were still silently shaking with laughter. "You want help?"

"I don't want help." He looked at her, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "I need it though," she admitted.

"It's sort of a - " he demonstrated with his own wand, "jabbing movement."

She sighed. "I know, but what about the incantation?"

"You just have to sort of...think it."

"Well why can't I say it?"

He rolled his eyes at her, the faintest smile still playing at the edge of his lips. "Because that defeats the purpose of a non-verbal spell."

"Smart-arse."

"You know it," he turned his head to look at said portion of his body, "and it's a damn fine arse too."

* * *

><p>"It's a jab, Meadowes, not a flick."<p>

She turned her head to look at her charms partner, mouth pursed, eyes narrowed. Of all the fucking people she could have been stuck with on her first day, Flitwick had to have landed her with the worst. "Thanks, Evans, but I think I got this."

The girl gave her 'whatever' smile (she was quite famous for it, in fact) - nose wrinkled, eyes wide and disbelieving and turned her head to concentrate on her notes. She had mastered the spell in all of five minutes, being of - as Flitwick himself called it - a natural talent, moving onto perfecting her theory while the rest caught up.

Lily was clever. There were reasons for this, mainly being that she actually took the time to study, but people also seemed to resent her for it. To a degree, it wasn't her fault. The incessant 'smarter-than-you' nature was. She was proud of her achievements - not arrogantly so, like Potter - but it seemed that she wasn't allowed to be.

Not around Meadowes, anyway.

"I was only pointing out," she swished her ponytail back to focus once more on her partner, "that your wandwork is flawed. If you fixed that, it would be perfect."

Dorcas turned her head away and sighed. With a slight movement, the quill zoomed toward her.

"Told you."

"Whatever, Evans."

* * *

><p>"You alright, Fawley?"<p>

She looked up quickly from her desk, feather quill untouched. There had been no attempt to move it, or even at a basic theory description on parchment. "Fine, Dearborn."

Still concerned, he frowned at her, his blue eyes crinkling ever so slightly. "You don't sound it. And you're really pale."

"I'm always pale. I think I'm part-vampire."

The joke was flat. He didn't laugh, only deepened his stare. "Vampires can't have children. Want to tell me what happened?" He paused, eyes widening, hand on heart. "I won't judge you, I swear."

She bit her thumbnail, appearing to consider this offer for the briefest of moments, before changing her mind. Telling bad. Bottling good. Right. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"You ever want to talk, you come to me."

Alice was sure Dearborn had a lot more on his mind than talking. It wasn't as if he wasn't a decent bloke, he just had a certain reputation around Hogwarts. He flirted. Constantly. She had been one of his targets since Fifth Year - when she had discovered mascara and hair care - and it wasn't a nuisance, it was just boring at times.

Despite this, they remained relatively good friends (more acquaintances, really) and spoke on occasion, (he seemed like a stand-up guy, though she couldn't be sure) but she had no interest in telling him her darkest secrets. Especially not the one that was currently circling her mind. Around and around and it wouldn't fucking stop -

"I'll think about it, thanks."

* * *

><p>He ruffled his hair and focused his wand on his subject. The mouse was currently scurrying around in the box, twitching it's nose in preparation for it's impending vanishment. James had to admit, it was a rather adorable sight. He almost couldn't bring himself to do it.<p>

"Why'd you always do that?"

James was brought out of his emotional stupor by a voice in his ear. He rolled his eyes and turned to face her, prepared for the onslaught of criticism. "Do what?" It was a two-word death sentence.

"That thing with your hair." Lily sighed and tugged at her own, which had long since escaped her ponytail. "It's stupid."

He ran a hand through it again, unable to stop himself. Honestly, he wasn't sure if McGonagall's seating choice had been a blessing or a curse. "Can't help it."

She bit her lip, mouth quirking downward. "Yes you can. You just choose not to."

"Diggory has that weird pouty-hand thing, so - "

"_Amos_ has nothing to do with this. It gets on my nerves, that's all."

He threw his hands in the air, secretly kind of enjoying the argument at hand. "Why are you even looking if it bothers you so much?" He pointed his wand at his mouth and in one (nearly-graceful) flick, made it disappear. "I know you're checking me out, but - "

"Boyfriend."

"So you keep reminding me," he said dryly.

Behind them, someone mimed gagging. They whipped their heads around to find Marlene, who looked severely bored with the situation at hand.

She shrugged. "Sorry. True, though. Can you keep your foreplay out of sight please?"

"Just because you don't _have_ a boyfriend, McKinnon." It was spiteful, even from Lily and she almost immediately regretted it. "I'm - "

"Just because I'm not a _fucking bitch_, Evans," Marlene paused, considering her words, which were somewhat true, "and what the fuck crawled up your arse and died?"

Lily huffed and turned away, trying to ignore her eyes, which were stinging like mad. Her nose had started running as well, turning startlingly red. Nobody said anything. Nobody wanted to.

* * *

><p>"You know," Grace said, between mouthfuls of food, "maybe today is the worst day of the year."<p>

Alice, who had long since given up waiting for Lily to come to dinner, grinned. "Taken up divination, Jenkins?"

"It's true," piped up Lucy, heaping more peas onto her plate, "everyone has the First Day blues."

"I don't see how you can tell what the rest of the year's going to be like." She paused. "Well, I can predict it's going to be shit, but that's about it."

Grace gave her a puppy-dog look, eyes optimistic. "Don't think like that. Sixth Year is supposed to be great. And - " she smirked, "I promise I'll find you two boyfriends by the end of it."

"_Two_ boyfriends?" Alice smiled, "isn't that a bit excessive?"

She got hit on the arm by her friend, who was trying her hardest not to laugh. "You know what I meant."

"Besides," continued Lucy, "can the rest of the year really be any much worse than today?"

* * *

><p>I don't own Harry Potter or Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now (by the Smiths, again).<p>

Once again, any thoughts? Opinions on characters?

Thanks to:

guest - your review was lovely. Hope you're still enjoying!


	3. This Charming Man

Chapter Three: _This Charming Man_, or _An Exploration Into Amos Diggory_

* * *

><p>He stretched his arms and grinned, the fresh air filling his nostrils in a fairly pleasant way. Cracking his knuckles and turning to his audience (because that's what they were, an audience) he began.<p>

"Right then."

For him, the first week had passed without incident. He hadn't seen much of Lily, but that was one of her few flaws - her flightiness. Unpredictable, he liked. Sometimes. But these little spells, he did not. Usually, they were over quickly. He only hoped this would be one of these times.

Amos Diggory was nice. Respectful to women - that's what his father had taught him, to treat them right - polite, generally charming. A little aggressive on the pitch, maybe, but so could be said of many great men. If Dumbledore had played, certainly, he would have been the same.

That's what his dad liked to joke, anyway.

He still hadn't introduced Lily to his family, mainly out of fear of what they would make of her surname, but he was planning to. Someday. Maybe.

They were getting serious. Maybe serious enough to fuck, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't ever, with her. She was incredibly difficult to read.

"The Gryffindors - " there were boos from around him, which he gave a hearty (like the sort a mountain-man would give, altogether ridiculous) chuckle at. "Are holding trials next week. We're doing it today."

Truthfully, they were doing it that day because he couldn't make the following weeks, but he wasn't about to tell them that.

He scanned the crowd for Lily, who had told him that she 'might' drop by. So far, she hadn't. That wasn't really surprising.

"Last year, we won the cup," they had. Thanks to his coaching, as well. "This year, we're going to do the same."

There had been no girls to show up. They hadn't bothered, after last year's debacle, where he had selected an all-male team, no matter how good the players. He wasn't a sexist, no, nothing of the sort, it was just that some sports were made for men and men alone.

Of course, people had objected to this, mainly Marlene McKinnon, but she objected to just about everything and besides, she wasn't even a member of Ravenclaw. In the end, Dumbledore had ruled in his favour and so it had been.

This year, he had determined, they would win again. Potter had been elected Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, Jones for Ravenclaw and Aubrey was in his second term as Slytherin. Overall, not heavy competition, though he would have to keep an eye on the Gryffindor front.

Potter wasn't his enemy, but to say they were friends would be an exaggeration and a half. James had relentlessly pursued Lily, even after she had started dating him, (back in June) sworn to beat him that year at Quidditch and called him a boring tosser on several separate occasions.

Amos would enjoy wiping the smirk off that little git's face.

"Now," he surveyed the decent-sized crowd. There were about eleven there, smaller than last year, but that was to be expected. "A lap around the pitch. All of you!"

* * *

><p>"Do you think I should pick Fitzgerald or Holt for keeper?"<p>

Timothy Hastings had been his beater for all of last year and had come to be one of Amos' closer friends. They discussed things - like girls, Quidditch, that was mostly it - and he found him to be quite reliable when it came to decision-making.

"Scores?"

Amos looked over his notes. "Four-four. Out of five."

"Decent."

Decent wasn't what he was aiming for, though. He would have to train up one of these boys to perfection, if he wanted to win the season. This year was particularly important, this was the year he would have to win over the Quidditch scouts, to find himself a job for after Hogwarts.

Of course, he didn't plan on instantly becoming a star. He knew how the system worked. Start at reserve, then work his way up. Name-dropping his father would help some with that, too. Mr. Diggory was a fairly respected man in the Wizarding community and being his son opened up doors, to say the least.

"I suppose," he answered, scratching his chin. One hand came to settle upon it, his lips pouted and he sighed. "But - "

"Go Holt."

"Because he's a better flyer?" This was true, though Fitzgerald was stronger and bigger, which evened out the scores.

Hastings raised an eyebrow. "Because he has a Nimbus One at home. Daddy's loaded. Pulls the strings at some corporate company somewhere - I think they supply Flourish and Blotts? Chances are, he's going to sponsor. And - "

It dawned on Amos where the conversation was going. "Connections," he finished, grinning. "Probably has a dozen mates in the Quidditch community."

"Exactly."

It wasn't a fair system, but it wasn't corrupt either. Those were the ways things worked in the world. He liked keeping the natural order of things. Changing it just wouldn't fit. Holt had won, Fitzgerald would get over it. And he - he would be rewarded with a very decent career.

* * *

><p>She was draped over his lap (not that he minded very much at all) frowning as she spoke. "Then Marlene called me a bitch."<p>

Merlin, did girls fight all the time? Seemed as though they did, in his world, but really, he couldn't blame Lily for getting mad. McKinnon had a reputation as one of those types of girls. "You're not a bitch, baby."

He got a kiss, then. He always did when he called her baby. Or agreed with her. Probably why he did it so often.

"Why is Evans in our common room?"

Amos had often thought the Ravenclaw Tower security was stupid (after all, could other houses not think for themselves?) and Lily had only gone to prove this point, solving the question in little under a minute.

"Do you want to be on the team, Smith?"

The boy nodded and went on his way, rolling his eyes as he did so. Of course, it wasn't a fair system, but his teammates (particularly the younger ones) had to be taught some respect, at least towards their captain.

She turned to him then, frowning. "Can you do that?"

"Just did, didn't I?" He winked, then, green eyes twinkling. "It's fine."

Lily always believed him when he said this.

* * *

><p>They sat in a circle, drinking from the firewhiskey Hastings had procured, chatter filled with talk of naked girls and Quidditch, perhaps the only relevant things in their lives.<p>

"You guys heard about the Death Eater attacks?" Benson said suddenly, amidst the chatter. This wasn't exactly a shocker to anyone - his mother was a muggleborn, after all. "Over in Sheffield?"

The buzz stopped, each turning to look at him. "Yeah, it's sad mate," Osbourne took another swig from the bottle. They all murmured obligatory agreement at this, before returning to their previous state of drunken indifference.

"So, Campbell is looking fuckable this year." Hastings nudged his friends, laughing. "What d'you reckon Diggory?"

"Girlfriend," he pointed out, though secretly he agreed. It was hard not to, even considering Campbell swung the other way. Many men had sighed the day they learned that no, they were not going to be able to hit that. "Lily's hotter."

They teased him for this, oblivious to the concept of relationships being better than being lonely and horny. "You get her into bed yet?"

He blushed. If a straight, white man could blush, that is. Amos was far too manly for that sort of thing.

"Of course not," Osbourne drawled, looking both bored and amused somehow, "Evans is far too much of a prude. Bet she's a virgin."

This was true. From what he guessed, anyway, because no non-virgin would wait so fucking long to sleep with someone. He wasn't pressuring her or anything and he wouldn't break off the relationship if she didn't - at least, not soon - but a man had wants.

One of those was, apparently, sex.

"Hey," he protested weakly, though he was laughing. "Come on."

He wouldn't ever cheat on her, however. Never, ever. No matter how long it took for her to make her mind up. Cheating was wrong.

Definitely, definitely wrong.

* * *

><p>By the time he made it to bed, he was completely, utterly pissed. But not, strangely enough, tired. Which was very odd, indeed.<p>

Amos found himself thinking - about life, about Quidditch, about everything, Lily Evans being a big factor in all of it. He would marry her, he thought, that was was if his family agreed to the arrangement of course. Because he would never ever go against their wishes.

Yes, if she didn't do anything stupid, they would end up together, most probably. Even after he graduated. Sure, it would cause some shit, but she would graduate too, after all. He wanted children, even if she did not. It would be perfect. They would be perfect.

Of course, there was war brewing. He didn't support the Death Eaters, but he wouldn't get involved either way. Not when he was in the public eye, especially not when it was so dangerous. Even being seen with Lily could put him at risk, but he had thought it over and decided it was no great deal.

That was how much he loved her, he thought, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sunday he woke up as he always did (first Sunday of the year, anyway, some Sundays were reserved for Quidditch matches) splitting headache, massively hungover. Fortunately, he had potions for that sort of thing, potions which he happened to carry around in his suitcase.<p>

He prepared (responsibility was a required trait for Quidditch, after all) for that sort of thing. And it helped as well - while all the boys were groaning and not moving their arses, he was making his way down to breakfast.

Bacon and eggs. Lily had waved at him from Gryffindor table and he had smiled back. She blew a kiss. He pretended to catch it. Things were fine between them, weren't they?

He had his secrets, of course, but so did she. They weren't open-books and he liked it that way; being the couple that didn't share every little aspect of their lives with each other.

There were some secrets that just weren't worth telling, that was all.

* * *

><p>I don't own Harry Potter, or This Charming Man.<p>

So, bit of a filler chapter, though it does give some insight into Amos, who will become very relevant later on.

Any opinions?


	4. Please Please Please

Chapter Four: _Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want_, or_ Sirius Black: A How-To Guide_

* * *

><p>"There's been Death Eater activity," Sirius said grimly, setting down the newspaper onto Gryffindor table. "Two muggles dead."<p>

Lily's head shot up immediately, eyes worried, mouth twisted. "Where?"

"Um," he studied the paper briefly, before returning to meet her gaze, "somewhere in Lincolnshire, according to the Prophet." He paused, unsure if that was good or bad news.

Judging by her reaction, it was the latter. She looked as though she were about to burst into tears, all over two deaths that were probably entirely unrelated to her. "My parents live in Lincolnshire."

He placed an awkward (though it was clearly meant to be comforting) hand on her shoulder. "They're okay. Bet they're more worried about you than you are about them."

She sighed, knot in her stomach still aching. "I don't know, I mean - "

"What's happening, Padfoot?" James took his seat, clearly oblivious to the grave nature of the situation. He piled an egg onto his plate, ignoring Lily's woeful look, which was quickly replaced by a glare.

"Prongs, mate - "

"What?" His face fell as he spotted the article, his ignorance recognised. "Oh, fuck," he nearly choked on his breakfast, "You Know Who?"

They both nodded.

"It's fine," he said, picking it up and inspecting it, "it's fine. It's all going to be fine."

He didn't sound too sure.

* * *

><p>"Evans!" Sirius jogged towards the Care of Magical Creatures class, struggling to keep up with her. "Evans, wait up!"<p>

She stopped, paused and turned around. He never talked to her. At least, when he could avoid it. All of a sudden, he was acting like they were best mates or something. Or something being very accurate indeed. "What?"

"I, um - " he looked around him, dropping his voice to just above a whisper, "I need your help with something."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not falling for that one again, Black." Last time had ended in unfortunate circumstances and a detention for both of them. Then she sighed, because she had a natural weakness for helping people. It was a Gryffindor trait, after all. "What is it?"

He cast a dark glance over to the approaching group of Slytherins. "We'll talk in class, okay?"

Lily found herself wondering if Sirius Black was always quite so strange, for six years of generally ignoring him had not made her aware of it.

* * *

><p>"Is she on her period or something?" Dearborn jerked his head back to Montgomery, whose red eyes (bloodshot, they were bloodshot, she thought), though not entirely pronounced, were still noticeable. "Merlin, I knew Runes was boring, but - "<p>

Alice fought the urge to slap him, temper struggling to stay in check. "Her dad's in hospital, you dick." It was just above a hiss, quiet enough not to garner attention.

He stilled. "Oh." As expected, he didn't say much for a while, (which was not altogether unpleasant) before taking a deep breath, gaze avoiding hers. "Uh, how - how did it - ?"

"Death Eaters." It had become a common excuse. She didn't need to expand upon it. "In the attack, in Sheffield." Alice blinked at him, waiting for an apology. Not to her, of course, but in general. Just...someone needed to say sorry. Somebody.

Caradoc turned over his parchment, scribbling down a few haphazard answers to the questions thereupon. "My cousin," he wrote some more, his eyes were completely glazed by that point, "was in an attack a few months ago."

She said nothing.

"Got hit by a killing curse, " his voice did not waver, he simply continued writing, "he was only twenty one," he looked up at her then, eyes suddenly angry, "I'm going to fight. I'm going to be an auror and fight. And I'm going to kill those fuckers, every last one of them."

Alice stayed silent. Because she understood.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about Regulus."<p>

Lily wasn't sure why this was a surprise. It was, after all, relevant to the conversation and it was a genuine concern. Perhaps it was because he had asked her, rather than Potter, or Pettigrew, or Lupin. Her, of all people. They weren't even friends.

She knew of Regulus, of course. Being a Black gained you a certain publicity around Hogwarts, a publicity most muggleborns had been taught to notice. It was ingrained in her, in all of them, that there were names you avoided. Black was one of them.

Excepting Sirius.

He hung around with his little friends, all white, pureblood, male, so fucking cliche it sort of made her want to throw up. They hadn't done anything (she had knowledge of these types of things, she was a Prefect, after all) but they whispered. They talked, and everyone knew of it.

If anyone was ripe for the picking, it was them.

"You think he's a..." she trailed off. It was very nearly a dirty word, like His name, but not quite as intimidating. "Why - " she paused, trying to think of a way to not sound rude, "didn't you ask Potter?"

Sirius shrugged, not an ignorant shrug, but a polite shrug. One that meant he didn't want to criticise his best friend. "Prongs...Prongs is going to fight. He's a good guy. But he doesn't understand it, you know? What it's like, to go through it, to worry. I guess you kinda do."

It was a strangely profound thing, from Black, but her mouth twisted bitterly anyway. "Because I'm a mudblood?"

"Don't say it."

Lily stared at him, eyebrows raised. "What? It's true."

"It's just not...good." He struggled for a better phrase, a phrase to sum up her situation, everyone's situation. There was none, really, and it was okay. "Hey," he said uncomfortably, "at least you don't have a family member who's a murderer."

It occurred to her then than Petunia had at least the capability of becoming a hit man. "You don't know if he's killed anyone yet."

"Your utter brilliance at comfort astounds me Evans." Sirius gathered his schoolbooks as the class (which neither had been paying the slightest of attention to) ended. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to do something?" Action wasn't much her forte. Lily liked to think she was more of a 'brains' person. "Um, give me some time."

He stood up, waiting for her to do the same. "That's an excellent plan."

* * *

><p>"Alice," she flopped dramatically onto her bed, flinging her shoes in the general direction of her laundry, "we need to talk about Hogsmeade."<p>

"It's not for at least a month," her friend pointed out, loosening her tie and tossing it to the side. It was a general rule that the first two weeks were always the hardest. And the second Wednesday - well, that was a fucking curse. "I think it's the seventeenth."

Lily groaned and stuffed her head into a pillow. "Why are you torturing me?"

"Fine." Alice sat on the bed, itching the side of her neck, which had been cramping all of that day. "Let's talk about Hogsmeade."

"Honeydukes is a must," she said with absolute solemnity, "I need to stock up my chocolate collection."

Grace, who had just crawled in (not literally, of course, though it was quite nearly one) instantly recognised the conversation at hand. "Is this Hogsmeade?" She didn't even pause to allow them to confirm. "We're all going to go together, right?"

"Obviously."

"Marlene?" Both the other girls winced at this, Grace was clearly unaware of the animosity between them. Out of all of the girls in their dormitory, she was the only one who actually tried to get along with the girl, even if it was only a casual-acquaintance sort of thing. "Do you want to go?"

The girl's head shot up from her book, a bemused expression taking over her face. "Me?" Her nose twitched. "I'm not sure Evans would like that."

She shrugged. "I'm fine." It wasn't entirely a lie. "You can come if you want."

"I'll be okay." Several awkward seconds passed. "I mean, maybe, if I feel like it."

"Okay." It was perhaps a little too quick, a little too relieved, but Lily wasn't the best actress. "Cool."

* * *

><p>"Why did we invite her?" Lily was aware that she sounded vaguely-bitchy, but the question, she felt, was still valid. "She hates me. You know that."<p>

Alice sighed. "She doesn't hate you - "

"You fucking bitch, Evans. That's what she said. She practically threatened to shove a knife in my throat."

"She made no mention of your throat. Or doing any physical damage to it." Alice moved onto her side, trying to smile, but failing. "You know Marlene. She's just a bit...emotional."

Lily rolled her eyes at the excuse. "If that emotion happens to be anger." It was true, wasn't it? Marlene was practically a mini-Dorcas, hounding her, getting mad without reason. Except Dorcas had stayed away recently, Dorcas hadn't tried to start anything and Marlene -

Well, all Marlene had really done was that one comment. But that comment had hurt. It wasn't as if they had been friends in the first place; Lily had always suspected the girl disliked her (why, she didn't quite know) and the week before had been the final proof of it.

Still, she had no choice but to be nice. The others respected Marlene and Lily - despite what certain people thought - had no intention of being unkind. She also had no intention of becoming Marlene McKinnon's best friend.

"Fine, but if she comes, I'm avoiding her."

* * *

><p>She woke up the next day in a state of panic that wasn't typical for her. Not over Marlene, but over the Death Eaters, who had plagued her dreams the night before. It was never Lily dying. No, it was Alice, then her parents, then Petunia, or Grace, or Lucy, or even Black sometimes.<p>

And each was a jolt to the stomach, a shock to the brain. So much so she had to remind herself that they were real, that they were there, they were alive. Her parents hadn't written back yet, but, she convinced herself (while brushing her teeth with alarming vigour) they would respond, soon enough.

It was with this semi-positive attitude she settled at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, a similar spot to where she had sat the day before and had her mood immediately ruined by Sirius Black.

"You need to help me."

It was the second time he had ever said that to her (genuinely, pranks didn't count) and both instances had occurred within the last two days. Which was worrying, indeed. Perhaps, she thought, they were becoming friends.

Friends and the Marauders didn't really go hand in hand. Though she was well-acquainted with Remus (they did patrol together, after all) most feelings felt towards the aforementioned boys she had experienced were negative. Hatred. Dislike. General disgust.

But Sirius Black, it had seemed, was not quite so bad.

"What?" She turned to face him properly, dropping her voice so they couldn't be overheard. There were some fourth year Gryffindors nearby who were eying them suspiciously. Or just ogling Black. Lily couldn't really tell. "Is this about your brother?"

He nodded, hands fidgeting a little as he explained. "What are you doing on Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Out with friends, why?" She dreaded the favour she knew he was going to ask. It wasn't as if she could turn him down, not with everything he had spilled about his brother and their newfound friendship.

Whatever Regulus was up to surely wasn't that important, was it?

"They're planning something." By 'they,' she assumed he meant Mulciber and crew (one of which included his brother) - the Slytherin gang. Who else would it be? "Something big. Maybe Death Eaters involved."

Okay, maybe she could spare a little time.

"Please." He was begging. Who knew Sirius Black could beg? "You need to help me trail them. You're smart - " (which was true) "and you know I need help in this, so please, Evans?"

"Why don't you just tell the school?"

He gave her that are-you-serious-right-now look she was normally so adept at doing. "Mulciber would beat my ass into the ground. Dumbledore wouldn't do a fucking thing. I have no proof. Enough reasons for you?"

"Sure," she said weakly, because as much as she tried to deny it, she was something of a pushover and Sirius had the puppy-eyes on point. "I'll try and help out."

Hogsmeade. Even Hogsmeade had been ruined.

Fucking Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>She felt like hitting him.<p>

Alright, maybe it was mean, but Lily had suffered a terrible day and there James Potter was, just casually humming like the world was a beautiful place. Which it wasn't, clearly. All she had been doing was her work, then he had to go interrupt her with his upbeat nature towards life.

Humming. Really. Humming.

It took her a while to decipher the song, because nobody in at least two decades had heard it. "Celestina Warbeck?" A grimace, because it was a necessary reaction to crusty old wizard music. "James Potter, do you actually like Celestina Warbeck?"

It didn't seem his style. Jazz wasn't Potter at all. Potter was the type of guy who liked lame teen wizard-bands, who made jokes about muggleborns (that weren't offensive, just 'edgy') and dicks.

Celestina Warbeck was mum-music. Even if Lily's mother was a muggle, she had no doubt that she would be the sort of person to like Celestina Warbeck. A mum. It was simply not made for immature sixteen year old boys who still liked to play pranks on people.

"Don't judge me." He grinned, slightly sheepishly. Embarrassed, but delighted to be talking to her. "She hits the high notes."

"Oh my god." She paused, then repeated the sentiment. "Oh my god."

It was blackmail type material, but the sad thing was, Potter probably wasn't ashamed of it.

"Oh, Evans, lighten up." Which was ridiculous, because she was light. She was so light, that she was practically a drop of golden sun. "It's just a song."

"Yeah, but you could say that about anything," she pointed out. "It's just a punch in the face. It's just a murder."

He turned, with a roll of the eyes that could almost match her own. "Are those really comparable to the joys of music?"

Celestina Warbeck didn't exactly bring happiness to the masses. She echoed this thought.

"You have no fun." He pouted, in that definitely-not-cute way only Potter was capable of. "Celestina is amazing. Deal with it."

She would most certainly not. "Bay City Rollers. Now that's music."

He looked confused, of course. Lily had forgotten, temporarily, that he was a Pureblood and such had little to no knowledge of the muggle world. It really explained why he liked Celestina Warbeck.

"You really need to see the muggle world."

"You could show me," he said hopefully, only to be swatted on the arm.

* * *

><p>"Remus?" They turned the corner to another corridor, which was predictably empty. "Is Sirius...okay?"<p>

Her partner tensed, easy smile disappearing from his face for just a moment. "Has he told you? About his family?"

"Bits and pieces." Lily bit her lip, regretting starting the conversation. She had no need to be concerned, it was none of her place, but -

But -

"He acts - " her friend gave a small smile and his eyes lit up briefly, "he acts so happy all of the time. So friendly. Easygoing, confident Sirius."

"He's kind of a dick," she muttered, then realised her timing was terrible. It didn't seem to matter much to Remus, who just laughed and nodded. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "It's true, sometimes."

There was a pause.

"Have you ever noticed - " he stilled and for the briefest of seconds they stopped their movement, "have you ever noticed, Lily, that when you reach over to get something, or even come close to touching him, he flinches?"

There was a deep stirring in her stomach, akin to nausea.

"We don't know much about his family," Remus admitted, "because he doesn't talk about it. We've learnt not to to bring it up. I think maybe - " he took on a gentle tone, "and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you shouldn't get too involved."

She felt as though she had intruded on something personal, something that should not have been shared with her. All those times she had judged Sirius Black, chided at his pranks and to discover what? That he had been abused, possibly neglected, maybe even worse and she had just gone along with it?

"I'd appreciate it if you don't say anything to him. He's very...proud."

"Of course." It was almost a stutter. "Is he going to be okay?"

And, as always to that question, there was no reply.

* * *

><p>I don't own Harry Potter, the Smiths or anything referenced here (Bay City Rollers, for example and the quote was shamelessly stolen from Buffy).<p>

So, tell me what you think. Do you feel sorry for Sirius? Opinions on Lily? Opinions on Remus, James, Sirius, etc?

Next Chapter title: Panic, or There's Something About Mary (Macdonald)

Thanks to:

moondustandroses - your reviews made me smile, as always! I love Marlene too, I wrote her to be unlike the typical one you'd find in fanfic!


End file.
